worldy worlds
by Hikari is my name
Summary: CHAPTER FOUR: in this chapter we deal with an asshole named Seifer, soldiers and Zell....... PLEASE R
1. Prolouge

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SQUARE EINX

* * *

Worldly worlds

I sat on my bed trying to think of something to do 'why is it always boring around here!' I looked at my television and thought of playing a game 'final fantasy 8 will do.'

It started and then the ground started to shake, the lights smashed and all I remember is blacking out. I ended up on a field of grass, something was licking my face, I stood up and saw a griever type creature (A/N: like the one on squall's gunblade) and I sat up and patted it. "Katie, you have class in 20 minutes so let's hurry back to balamb" said the cat.

"You can talk!" I gasped. It nodded.

"Yes, my name is Leonkara, you always call me Leon" Leonkara stated. We started to walk towards balamb and a bite bug came up to me and bit me on the bum so Leon cast flame on the bug. "we should get going Katie" I nodded in reply. So we walked to balamb…….

* * *

I know it's short but it's the prologue please R&R 


	2. Chaper one: a hottie named squally

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SQUARE EINX**

**Chapter one: Hottie named squally**

* * *

As I walked into balamb and watched Leon, walk '_I don't know what's going to happen but please let me go home'._

I walked up the stairs to the elevator "push up Katie you should know that by now" said a man, I turned around and it was Squall and Quistis. Squall sighed and pressed to up button for me. "Gezz you are such a dimwit" he said 'not as dimwitted as you'.

When we made it to homeroom, everyone gasped because Leonkara a.k.a Leon, was sitting like the proud griever he was next to my set. "What's wrong Katie, hurry up and get into your seat," Leon said. After I sat down Squall sat next to me 'oh my god! Squall is so hot up close'.

_bring_

"oh and Seifer DO NOT HURT YOUR PARTNER WHILE TRAINING" Quistis yelled I got up and headed towards Quistis as she said she needed to talk to me about the fire cavern.

"Instructor Trepe, I use dresspheres so I can't use GF's in battle" I explained. Little did I know that Squall was behind me.

"Katie you still have to go as backup for Squall" Quistis said as Squall put an arm over my shoulder I froze.

"What's wrong Katie, Kat got your tongue" Squall snickered _'why is squall so out of character? Better not worry'_.

"I will meet you two at the front gate," Quistis instructed.

Squall pecked my cheek and walked off. _'blush go BLUSH GO whoa squall kissed my cheek'_ and I was off to the front gate…

* * *

**Sorry it was short sorry I swear i will make it longer**

**Katson**


	3. chapter two: I'm your WHAT?

**Thanks reviewers love ya all**

**P.S Dresspheres are from final fantasy X-2 (look it up in Google)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SQUARE ENIX**

* * *

Worldly worlds 

Chapter two: I'm squalls WHAT?

Before I went to the front gate, I headed to the cafeteria to get something to eat. "Sorry Katie no hotdogs left" grunted Zell _'I know Zell!'_

Seifer looked at me and smirked "what's Squall's girl doing in the cafeteria huh?" he said as he pushed me to the ground "bet Squall doesn't give a damn about you, does he!"

"Seifer get your filthy hands off her" I looked up at the person who said that, it was Squall. Seifer smirked and ran off with his groupie's. "Are you alright Katie?" he said soothingly as he helped me up.

"I'm okay now" I replied, I started walking to the front gate until Squall yelled out.

"Hey wait up" he yelled out as I stopped "is that anyway to treat your boyfriend!" he says between gasps.

"What are you on boy" I replied. He looked at me in disappointment.

"What have you got amnesia you're my girlfriend" he said.

"I'm your WHAT!" I yelled. He just walked off.

* * *

I finally get to the front gate and Quistis is tapping her foot. "Why are you late Katie?" she explained. I bowed my head and Squall interjected.

"It wasn't her fault instructor, Seifer hurt her and it was lucky that I went to the cafeteria when I did, otherwise she would've been killed" he coldly remarked to Quistis.

"You must really love her squall" Quistis replied, I lifted up my head to face Squall's, his face was calm and gentle. He looked at me and smiled.

"I do, and more than you believe Katie" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. '_Now he's really out of his cold character'_

As we walked across the fields of green, squall was sighting out for monsters and every time we found one, he'd slay it……..until we came across the big t-rexaur and of course Squall just has to fight the poor creature. Instead of Squall hurting the creature, it was the creature hurting Squall. "Squall, Katie that's a T-Rexaur it's better to run when you see this creature" Quistis instructs but Squall being Squall he just smirks.

"No way am I running from this monster its Showtime" Squall laughs and tries to attack it but no prevail so I decided to help, I decided to use my floral fallal dressphere so I throw my blades into the ground lift my arms up to transform. After I transformed Squall and Quistis moved out of the way, so I could do my attack, Great Whirl, I started by putting one arm up then I moved it down so the left and right pistol moved just in front of my chest. I then pulled the other arm across to signal the pistols to attack. After the big explosion, I transform back to my normal dressphere and turn my attention to squall.

"This is the last time you are EVER going" before I could finish shouting I'm cut off by Squall kissing me, _'he's kissing me! He's a good kisser aswell'_ the kiss only lasted for ten seconds before Quistis spilt the kiss up.

" Okay you two, keep away from each other for the rest of the journey!" Quistis said as we kept walking towards the fire cavern……

* * *

**Wow, I keep writing longer and longer I'll have another chapter tomorrow**

**Katson**


	4. Chapter three: feelin hot hot HOT!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SQUARE ENIX**

**Thanks for the reviews guys**

**Worldly worlds**

**Chapter 3: feelin' hot hot HOT!**

* * *

We made it to the fire cavern a.k.a hell hole and we stopped to talk to the garden goons "we select 30mins" Quitis instructed the goons moved and we headed in. 

"Hey Katie, remember the song feeling hot hot hot?" squall snickered. I looked at him and smirked.

"Yeah I think they were referring to this place" I replied but he just looked dumbfounded and smiled _'so cute, gawd I hope I don't get sent home'_

"No I was referring to you" he moved closer _'he's gunna kiss me'_

"Oi we don't have time for this guys so stop the kissy kissy action otherwise I will separate your dorms" Quitis warned. Squall just ignored her and whispered in my ear.

"Why don't we dis the drama queen and finish this ourselves" I nodded. Me and squall sneaked passed Quitis and ran for our lives. We got to the end and waited for a minute then all of a sudden the fire guardian force Ifrit makes his way into the scene and so the battle begins.

Squall first summoned Shiva, her brilliant display with ice sent Ifrit in rage "THEY HAVE SHIVA?" he roared. I then changed my dressphere to my favorite sphere… the gunner sphere.

"Don't worry be happy…..TRIGGER HAPPY!" I laughed as I shot Ifrit multiple times before he cast fire on me to make me stop. Finally Squall summoned Shiva for the final blow.

"Not bad I will join you mortals" he roars. We do our victory dance as Squall junctions Ifrit to him.

"We haven't got long Katie so I would get moving now" Quitis says from behind us. We Turn around to see her, she didn't look very happy so we headed back to Balamb with cranky pants Quitis trailing behind us…….

**

* * *

Sorry it's short but it's going to get longer please R&R **


	5. Chapter four: working with the devil

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SQUARE ENIX**

**Katie: (in class) how many times do I use the word junction in a sentence?**

**Squall: (not paying attention in class) dunno**

**Quistis: (teaching) PAY ATTENTION**

**Katie and Squall: yes madam**

**Katson: onto the chapter, this chapter is about the field exam. Where Squall and Katie are faced with an asshole called Seifer, soldiers and Zell.**

**Squall: ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Chapter four: working with the devil

We got back from the hell hole and went to our dorms, got changed and then went to the lobby to hear who's in each team.

"Squall Leonhart, Katiene Simpson and Zell Dincht" she called out. The three of us walked to the front of the lobby as she looked at her paper "your leader is…..Seifer Amasy" Seifer walked up to me, pushed me to the floor then laughed.

"You're weak, so weak that every time I stand you run to Squall" he snickers as I stand up.

"Well at least I don't rely on people who look up to me" I reply curtly, he huffed then left for the car. We all got in the car and drove north towards the seaside town called Balamb.

"Is that the ship Quistis?" I asked, she nodded in reply to my question.

"We are the last ones so we better hurry before it's over" Quistis instructed as we got into the vessel.

"Squall, can I look at your gunblade?" Zell whined, we all looked at Zell as he continued to whine "just a peak? Oh fine have it your way stooge" Squall looked at him puzzled.

"If you stop whining maybe he'll show you" I stated, Squall nodded and Zell stood up and started practicing his martial arts.

"Stop it chickenwuss" Seifer growled as Quistis shook her head.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Zell yelled at Seifer, and then sat down "bastard."

"calm down Zell" I said as Xu came in to brief us on the current mission.

"1700 hours ago we received a distress call from Dollet, asking for SeeD to help" she stated "your mission is to secure the area given" she pointed to the place where the fountain was. "I expect we will be arriving soon so please equip weapons before we land. End of mission briefing" she walked into the other cabin.

"Oi you two lovebirds go and check how far we are from landing" Seifer snickered as we nodded and went to the deck.

"The bombs blasting make it look like fireworks huh" Squall whispered in my ear.

"Breathtaking scenery really" I whispered back before we went back down below.

We landed and exited the vessel "hurry to your places" Quistis instructed as we ran up the stairs only to find soldiers, Squall and Seifer attacked them and ran ahead…….

**

* * *

Katie: Your getting boring Katson**

**Squall: she's right you know**

**Katson: better shut up otherwise I'll break the final fantasy 8 disc**

**Squall and Katie: NO!**

**Katson: a-n-y-w-a-y please R&R I'll give you a cookie**


End file.
